Happy Birthday Sasuke!
by LaChoco Latte
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan yang banyak dipuja oleh kaum perempuan sedang berulang tahun! / "Ciee! Happy Birthday Sasuke!" / "Semoga aku bisa mengalahkan ketampananmu." / "Aheum!" / Fanfic for Sasuke birthday! / RnR, Onegai?


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Happy Birthday Sasuke! (c) LaChoco Latte**

**Warn: OOC, Typo, abal, dan warning lainnya. (?)**

**Ide murni dari pikiran saya, sungguh. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide. Hoho.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! ^^**

* * *

_Tingnong Tingnong. Mari pulang marilah pulang marilah pulang dengan selamat. Tingnong Tingnong._

Bel _absrud_ milik _Konoha International High School_ berbunyi, tanda bahwa kegiatan belajar mengajar telah usai. Para murid bersorak gembira. Tapi tidak dengan para murid penghuni kelas XI-1, mereka tidak bersorak gembira, tetapi mereka mengedipkan mata satu sama lain. Ah, tidak tidak. Mereka tidak sedang kelilipan berjamaah. Mereka hanya mengirim kode satu sama lain. Sungguh.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang diikat _pony tail_ menghampiri seekor—err—seorang pemuda berambut model bokong unggas.

"Sasuke-_kun!"_ panggilnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil pun menoleh. "Hn. Ada apa, Ino?"

"Tadi kau dicari oleh Guy-_sensei _di ruang guru. Jika kau tidak menemukannya di ruang guru, berarti dia menunggumu di lapangan."

"Memangnya ada perlu apa?"

"Ntahlah, aku pun tidak tahu."

"Hn. Baiklah. Terimakasih."

"Kembali kasih."

"Aku pergi dulu. Kau hati-hati pulang." Sasuke mengecup dahi Ino sekilas, lalu dia pun pergi ke ruang guru.

Ino tersipu sebentar. Ia menoleh kepada teman-teman sekelasnya, lalu mengacungkan jempolnya. Mereka pun membalas acungan jempol Ino. Lalu mereka pun pergi ke lapangan, minus Ino.

'Hh~ Aku kira dia mau mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun Sasuke_-kun_ ku yang Ganteng~!' sambil menciumku. Nyatanya...' batin Sasuke ngenes.

Ternyata oh ternyata~

.

.

"Psstt, Sasuke sudah datang pssttt, sembunyi dengan benar, jangan sampai ketauan, psst," bisik seorang lelaki berambut batok kelapa terbalik saat melihat Sasuke sudah berjalan ke arah Lapangan.

"Oke Lee. Ino mana? Apa dia sudah siap?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang dengan model seperti duren—Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan," jawab gadis berambut merah muda—Haruno Sakura.

Ehem! Apakah gaya rambut 'unik' sedang nge-_trend_ saat ini? Oke, abaikan yang ini.

.

.

'Che. Di mana guru _nyentrik_ itu?' Sasuke melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sang guru. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Sang guru tidak ada di sana.

_Puk!_

Seseorang menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. Sasuke pun menoleh kebelakang, membalikkan badannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga _sensei_. Ada perlu ap—" Perkataan Sasuke terpotong begitu ia melihat pemandangan di depannya. Bukan, dia tidak sedang melihat Eyang Layu memakai bikini, sungguh. Dan... memangnya Eyang Layu terkenal sampai ke Jepang?

"_Happy Birthday _Sasuke-_kun!"_ ucap Ino dengan disertai senyum manis. Ia membawa _Birthday Cake_ bertuliskan '_Happy Birthday _Sasuke-_kun!'_ dan terdapat lilin— yang sumbunya sudah dinyalakan— berbentuk angka tujuh belas pada kue itu. "Ayo, _Make a Wish!"_ lanjutnya.

Sasuke menuruti permintaan sang kekasih. Ia menutup matanya, lalu meniup api yang terdapat pada sumbu lilin itu.

'Ternyata dia ingat,' batin Sasuke tersenyum lega.

"Cieeee! _Happy Birthday _Sasuke!" teriak teman-teman sekelas Sasuke seraya keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Sasuke menatap curiga pada sesuatu yang mereka bawa.

"Ayo lempar teman-teman!" intruksi Naruto.

'Gawat!' Sasuke pun merentangkan tangannya. Melindungi Ino.

"Siiaappp!" Mereka menuruti intruksi Naruto.

_BYUUR!_

Badan Sasuke basah terkena air bekas cuci beras yang sengaja 'diberikan' oleh Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Lalu setelah itu pasukan tomat merah segar pun menyerbu Sasuke.

'Hey! Dari pada dilempar seperti itu, lebih baik tomat ini aku bawa pulang. Mubazir hoy! Mubazir!' teriak Sasuke protes, dalam hati tentunya. Hey, jika dia berteriak seperti itu dengan lantang, pasti ke-Uchiha-annya akan hilang. Yah, gengsi seorang Uchiha 'kan tinggi, setinggi pohon toge. Jadi, mana mungkin dia berteriak seperti itu. Benar 'kan?

... Eh, tunggu, setinggi pohon toge? Oke, ngaco.

Sasuke mengelap mukanya yang sudah ternodai oleh buah kesukaannya itu dengan punggung tangannya. Oke, belum cukup sampai disitu. Ternyata bukan hanya pasukan tomat saja yang menyerbunya. Tetapi pasukan telur ayam juga menyerbunya, lalu disusul dengan pasukan tepung terigu. Oh, ternyata pasukan cokelat cair juga tidak mau ketinggalan, cokelat cair itu ikut menyerbu Sasuke juga. _Well,_ adakah orang baik hati yang mau meminjamkan _oven?_

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Sasuke melihat pada Ino, sorot matanya terlihat khawatir.

"Ciee ciee, ada yang khawatir tuh," ejek Naruto, Kiba, dan Lee.

"Ehem! Aku keselek angin nih," kata Tenten.

Ino tersenyum, "Iya, aku baik-baik saja kok." Ino mencolek krim yang terdapat pada kue, lalu mengoleskannya pada bagian bawah hidung Sasuke. Membentuk seperti kumis. Ino terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Pfftt! Kau bagus jika punya kumis, _Teme!_" komentar Naruto seraya menahan tawa.

"Berisik, _Dobe!_"

"Sekali lagi _Happy Birthday _Sasuke! Semoga langgeng dengan Ino-_pig_, ya!" kata Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Semoga kau langgeng juga dengan si _Dobe_ itu."

"Tenang _Teme_! Aku dan Sakura-_chan_ akan selalu bersama kok, haha!" ucap Naruto percaya diri. "Ah, semoga kau panjang umur ya, _Teme_! Dan juga semoga aku bisa mengalahkan ketampananmu."

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya, "... Hn."

Dan satu persatu teman-teman Sasuke mengucapkan selamat serta doa untuk Sasuke.

"Aheum!" Terdengar suara orang ber-dehem dengan elegan. Semua melihat ke tempat di mana suara deheman—bukan daleman— itu berasal. Dan seketika muka mereka semua pucat, tegang, _shock_.

"T-tsunade-_sama_," ujar mereka nerpes.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tsunade melipat tangannya di depan dada. Matanya menatap tajam kepada makhluk-makhluk yang berada di situ.

"Begini—"

"Cukup! Aku tidak butuh penjelasan apapun! Kalian aku hukum!" Tsunade memotong ucapan Sakura. Sakura _sweatdrop_ 'Tadi katanya minta dijelaskan! Bagaimana sih,' batin Sakura.

"Kalian tidak boleh pulang sebelum lapangan ini bersih! Jika kalian mencoba untuk pulang sebelum lapangan ini bersih, maka hukuman kalian akan lebih berat dari ini!" ucap Tsunade tegas.

"B-baik Tsunade-_sama!"_ ucap mereka serempak.

"Dan untuk kau, Sasuke!" Tsunade menunjuk Sasuke, "selama tiga hari kedepan kau harus membantu Kabuto membersihkan sekolah!"

"Kenapa begitu? Aku ini korban! Kenapa hukumanku lebih berat dari yang lain?" Sasuke protes.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah ulang tahunmu." Lalu Tsunade meninggalkan lapangan.

"Ck!"

* * *

**~ OWARI ~**

* * *

Nyahaha~! Akhirnya kelar juga bikin _fict_ buat Ulang Tahunnya Sasukencur. :D (Sasu: Apaan itu!)

Bagaimana, bagaimana? Menurut kalian bagaimana nih _fict_-nya? Gaje kah? Abal kah? Atau bijimane? (?) #apaan.

Ayo berikan kritik / saran / flame / dll lewat review. Gratis kok gratis.(?) xD

Sekali lagi, Selamat Ulang Tahun Sasuke-koi! :* #PelukCium. (Sasuke: Menjauh dariku, bodoh! _Amaterasu!_) (La: K-kau jahat Sasu-koi~! *gosong* *tepar*)

**Review, Please? :D**

**V**

**V**


End file.
